To achieve an increase in circuit density of integrated circuits, the size of semiconductor devices, such as field-effect transistors, within such integrated circuits has decreased. Decreasing the size of a semiconductor device can, however, result in a reduction in the length of a channel of the semiconductor device. Reducing the channel length can result in a source region and a drain region of the semiconductor device being closer to one another, which can allow the source and drain region to exert undue influence over the channel, or rather over carriers within the channel, commonly referred to as short-channel effects. Consequently, a gate of a semiconductor device that suffers from short-channel effects has reduced control over the channel, which, among other things, inhibits the ability of the gate to control on and/or off states of the semiconductor device.